Field work with electrically driven implements and/or attachments with agricultural tractors is becoming increasingly important. Providing the electrical energy needed for this is carried out by the agricultural tractor, and for this reason, it has one or more sockets to supply the electrically driven implement with electrical energy. The sockets are typically in the rear section. Such a configuration is known, for example, from agricultural tractors of the 6RE model from John Deere. The sockets can be connected here with a three-phase inverter, supplied from a direct current intermediate circuit of the agricultural tractor. The three-phase inverter comprises, for each of the phases, two switching devices, which are serially located between a positive and a negative supply voltage potential of the direct current intermediate circuit, wherein a pickup, leading to an associated first, second, or third load output of the three-phase inverter, is provided between the switching devices. In this way, it is possible to connect each of the load outputs, either with the positive supply voltage potential or the negative supply voltage potential of the direct current intermediate circuit, wherein it is possible, by an appropriate control of the switching devices, to produce not only a two- or three-phase alternating current, but also a direct current. In the latter case, relatively high start-up currents may appear precisely with the start-up of capacitive loads, which has required an expensive internal performance monitoring system for the regulation of the three-phase inverter.